Where to Find a Perfect Girl
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Will one day he find someone who is truly worthy for him? KazukiRen. Read the note inside!
1. Chapter 1

_WHERE TO FIND A PERFECT GIRL_

**Author's Note: (Aqua Alta)**

**Kill me for being egoistic. I write depending on my mood. Right now, I am on the mood of Get Backers and perhaps a little Artemis Fowl, so please do not blame me if I did not update my other stories for now. **

**Try to enjoy. This is my first GB fanfic, for God's sake! Give me a rest! Eware for a lot of OOC-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GB. If I did, Kazuki and Ren would be together by now. BTW, the lyric is mine. I wrote it for this particular fic.**

**XXX**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story is kinda AU. I repeat, a little AU. This is what will happen if the adventure on Mugenjou concerning Makubex and IL never happens. BTW, Ren is also a REAL person. Thank you very much._

**XXX**

Fuuchouin Kazuki was not someone who could be disturbed with something such as a beautiful lady walking down the street, trying to flirt with him just because he was the Prince of Battles. He would perhaps cast a glance and a wry smile, but never more. It was not as if he took interest of men instead of women. It was because he had not found someone who was particularly _worthy_ enough to leave him mouth agape and eyes wide. He was beginning to worry about that fact, since his mother had told him to continue their clan. He was her only hope.

As he watched a woman with huge bust winking at him as if trying to lure him, he thought bitterly, _'How am I going to meet the best person for me if I continue to stay in Mugenjou?'_

Mugenjou definitely would have been at the bottom of his list of 'Where to Find a Perfect Girl' if he had one.

However, it did not seem to be in the same position in a perfectly similar list belonged to the Gods above and Fate. If only he had known….

_xxx_

_I have walked through all kinds of crowds_

_I have seen all kinds of places I can reach_

_Thinking that perhaps someday I will find_

_A person that is caring and truly kind_

_xxx_

Kazuki walked out of the Mugenjou, deciding that he should drop by Honky Tonks and take a sip of coffee for his own sake. It was long since he had ever felt so…alone and unlike himself before.

Thunder roared nearby, and lightning struck. Drops of rainwater started to fall, too much sooner for his liking. He pushed through the crowd, the rain soaking his long hair and clothes mercilessly.

It was then he bumped into someone, hard. The force made him step backwards, yet it made the person he bumped into fall onto a puddle on the hard surface of the street. The person let out several curses, which astounded him since the person had a girl's voice.

"Oh, I am sorry!" he said hurriedly, offering a hand towards the stranger. "Here, let me help…."

There was a small laugh and the stranger said, "Jeez, thanks. Actually, we both bumped into each other, so I think it is appropriate for me to say this: I'm sorry too."

The stranger got up and Kazuki looked down, only to find him staring at the most petrifying bright blue eyes he had ever seen. The girl—yes, it was indeed a girl—had short red hair that was slightly spiked up, which nearly caused him to think that she was a boy. There was a smile with a hint of embarrassment on her lips, and she was wearing a VOLTS jacket.

"That is…," he said slowly. "…the VOLTS jacket…."

_xxx_

_And when one day I do, it will be on a rainy day_

_I will bump onto her accidentally_

_Then she will say sorry and so do I_

_At least that is what I am dreaming right now_

_If one day I can find her…_

_xxx_

"You know about the VOLTS?" she asked, suddenly beaming and full of excitement. "I was a member of it, but only a junior, of course. To be honest, I actually never thought that a man like you could know 'bout VOLTS. I mean... Well, I do not mean any offense…. But your appearance…"

"I know," Kazuki cut her curtly. He smiled warmly, a real warm smile this time. "I do look harmless and perhaps—I know this is strange for me to say so—feminine."

The girl laughed. Kazuki found her voice strangely comforting and warm, like spring breeze in chilling winter. "Yeah," she said awkwardly. "You are…a real guy, aren't you?"

_xxx_

_Her eyes will be petrifying and bright with joy_

_Her hair will portray her lively self_

_Her smile will be as cheerful as young leaves_

_Perhaps I will meet her later, with her warm laugh and all_

_xxx_

"I am a true guy in the heart," Kazuki said, smiling slightly. He never felt so open before. Even the rain could not make the warm feeling in his heart disappear. "May I escort you to the place you are going? After all, I did make your clothes wetter than it properly would be."

She smiled nervously, wiping her wet face. The rain did not seem to stop soon. In fact, it was just getting harder with each passing second. "No, you do not need to. Really," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

_xxx_

_And when one day I do, it will be on a rainy day_

_I will bump onto her accidentally_

_Then she will say sorry and so do I_

_At least that is what I am dreaming right now_

_If one day I can find her…_

_xxx_

Kazuki did not want to surrender and turn back that easily. "Please," he said. This girl was special, and he was going to know her more. "I do not intend any harm, if that is what you are concerning about."

The girl seemed to consider his sentence. "Well," she said hesitantly. "I am actually going to a café nearby. Its name is Honky Tonks. Do you know it?"

Kazuki's eyes widened for a second, yet then he settled back to his calm demeanor. "Sure," he said, taking her hand in his. She let him took it, although her face went red and she tensed a bit. He chuckled again. "May I know your name?" he asked softly, leading their way through the crowd.

_xxx_

_One day I will find her surely_

_And once I do, I will never let her go_

_I will etch her features and name in my mind_

_Making sure not to lose them forever_

_Oh, she will be in my mind forever_

_xxx_

"Ren," she said. "Radou Ren."

"It is nice to meet you, Ren-san."

"Just Ren," she said, her usual cheerfulness going back to her tone. "Just call me Ren."

"Then, it is very nice to meet you, Ren."

_xxx_

_Since she is the girl I've been looking for…_

**xxx**

**Well, there you go. The title of the lyric is 'When One Day'. Tell me whether you like it or not, please. Thank you for reading and please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_WHERE TO FIND A PERFECT GIRL_

**Author's Note: (Aqua Alta)**

**Yeah, here comes the sequel! I actually have promised to myself that I won't write a sequel and continue working on my long stories (which I haven't updated for quite a while). However, I am on the mood of one-shots, so here you go!**

**Enjoy! This fic is also dedicated to Wolfic for his dedication toward Kazuki x Ren in this yaoi storm! I thought I have found a miracle when I found newly written Kazuki x Ren fic TT **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GB!**

**xxx**

_It is raining in the city and I am running on the road_

_Dragging a stranger behind me all the way_

_We are searching for a café and a hot coffee pot_

_As we dash, we realize that we have a lot to say_

_xxx_

Ren was trailing behind him, stumbling a little as they pushed through the crowd. "Not too far away by now," Kazuki announced, fingers of one hand around the girl's small wrist.

"It is so crowded," Ren said, half-shouting. The rain and the chats going around the crowd made it nearly impossible for Kazuki to hear her. The slender man nodded vaguely, tightening his grip on her.

He did not want to lose her, for sure.

_xxx_

_I have not told her my name, not a single hint of it_

_I just wanna enjoy this moment for now_

'_Cause I'm afraid that I am going to end this bit_

_My name, it's my name that will make her know_

_xxx_

They were reaching the street where their destination lay. They were slowing down, exhausted from all the running and making their way through all the people. Ren broke the silence between them with the question he had feared all the way.

"Hey, I have not caught your name yet," she said, panting as they took a halt. "What's your name?"

Kazuki stopped abruptly, hesitating. He just could imagine her face so well if he said, "I am Fuuchouin Kazuki, also known as Ito no Kazuki, the Prince of Battles and one of the Four Kings in VOLTS." Her free laughter would be gone for good, only to be replaced by stiff respect and discomfort. Therefore, after a short pondering, he finally said, "You can call me Kazu."

"Kazu-kun, eh?" Ren said, laughter trailing in her tone. They started to continue their journey, heading toward the end of the street.

_xxx_

_A name can change everything _

_This illusion I have will fade away soon_

_And immediately if I tell her my name_

_Oh no, I'm not ready to let her go_

_If only she belongs to me…_

_Then a mere second is enough_

_xxx_

"Kazu-kun, actually, how old are you?" Ren asked, smiling through the rain as they raced toward their destination, which also happened to be their salvation in this raging storm.

"Twenty," Kazuki answered her shortly. A thunder roared nearby, and Ren winced visibly. He patted her shoulder on her reassuringly, comfortingly. "Come on," he said, pulling her slightly. "It's so near. Just a short run away."

Ren nodded and they dashed once more. Inside, Kazuki hoped that the thunder was enough distraction so that she didn't hear him.

_xxx_

_At last we reach our destination, a café at the end of the street_

_The scent of coffee is so familiar to me_

_I know that once I step inside, I'll lose her_

_Immediately, pathetically, helplessly, so surely_

_xxx_

They stopped right in front Honky Tonks. _'Perhaps I have to release her now,'_ Kazuki thought grimly, releasing Ren's wrist. The warmth was still on his hand, lingering idly. His stomach felt as if it was filled with lead, hot burning lead.

Ren pushed the door open. "Hi, Pore-san!" she called cheerfully. Realizing that Kazuki was not following her inside, she kept the door open. "What's the matter, Kazu-kun? Aren't you going inside?" she asked, eyes honest and innocent.

Kazuki was about to say some excuses, everything not to go inside of the café. That was until Pore leaned and peered to see who was at the door. Upon realizing who it was, he immediately called, "Well, isn't that Ito no Kazuki? Kazuki, don't say that you're going to resist a cup of MY coffee in a storm like this!"

Everything froze. Thin lips forming a wry smile right outside Honky Tonks. Blue eyes widened right at the door.

And still the rain poured on.

_xxx_

_My name, it's my name that will make her know_

_It's my name that will make her change_

_It's my name that will ruin this illusion_

_It's my name…_

_xxx_

**There you go. Finished. A sequel, although an OOC and random one. The ending is a cliffhanger. Not satisfied? Pour it all in your reviews. BTW, the lyric is once again mine and its title is 'It's My Name'. Not my best, I have to say. I made it for this fic only. R&R, please!**


End file.
